hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls: The Next Chapter
Magic Girls: The Next Chapter is a 2013 book. It is the eleventh in the Magic Girls book series. The book is the first of the series to not be made into a film. Despite their not being a film, actress Ashley O'Brian did return to model as her character on the book cover. Background After the major release of the tenth book, Magic Girls 10 / The Last Stand, author Ewe Loova left it unknown whether or not she would release any further books. In December 2012, the tenth book was made into a film, Magic Girls 10: The Finale. The film was the tenth and final of the Magic Girls film series and was the most successful of them all, as well as the most successful, highest earning film of 2012, despite being released in the final month. The film won several awards. Ewe said that she wanted to wait until late in 2013 to release the following book, leaving almost a year between the tenth film, saying that "things had to calm down". Instead she released a spin-off book titled Katie Steeples: My Diary. In the book, Ashley Waters is a main character for almost all of the book. Following on from the ending in the tenth book, she helps Katie Steeples track down her sister, but really wants to find Lily Lightning and kill her. When Katie refuses, Ashley leaves and doesn't appear again. Faye Fire appears for one scene and sentance, but isn't a major role. Amanda Waters and Lily Lightning are both mentioned, whereas Wendy Weather isn't at all. The White Queen was due for release in August 2013 but instead was confirmed for an October release for Halloween. It isn't considered one of the main book series. Plot The book begins with Ashley eating a fruit salad. Looking around her room, she feels lonely, and realises how much she misses not just Amanda but the rest of the Magic Girls. Ashley decides to try and connect with Emily again, but when she eventually tracks down where she is at the school, Emily is too busy to bother with her. Ashley gives up and decides that she wasn't ever that close to her anyway. She soon bumps into a scrawny male and lanky female. Questioning them on who they are, they introduce themselves as Ember and Stone, and they explain that they know her story. Ashley decides to get to know the pair and they explain that they were working for The White Queen, angering Ashley who prefers to call her Lily. Ashley demands that they tell her where she is but they are too stupid to remember directions. Ashley accepts that they are genuinely stupid and not faking. Soon taking them to the headteachers office, she finds the now-headteacher and asks for her to enroll the new students. Mararala agrees although she isn't happy that Stone is a male. Not long after, another male arrives at the school and begs Ashley to help him get a place. He introduces himself as twelve year old Ben Jamin who is an orphan after his parents were both slaughtered recently. Having heard of Stone, a male, enrolling at the school he wants the same chance. Ashley agrees and helps Ben Jamin out. Soon she recieves an angry letter from Emily demanding that she stops using her special powers to have males join the school. Ashley angrily throws the letter down and sees a random witch student watching her nervously. Ashley giggles and accidently farts, scaring the girl away. Ashley chases her and tigs her. The girl waits to be pinched by Ashley but soon realises that she isn't going to be and introduces herself as Bea, a random witch student. Ashley explains that she is sick of a certain friend (Emily Earth) becoming so power thirsty and it sickens her, when she is the only one who seems to care about recent tradgedies. The random witch student nods and gives her a support tig. When the random witch students walks away, she takes off a wig and is seen to be Nettle Silverfrost in disguise, The White Queen's timid assistant. She scuttles away looking guilty. Katie Steeples soon rolls up on a childrens bike and tells Ashley it's a present for her. Ashley laughs and lunges onto Katie's back, and the two ride around on the bike. Soon a wolf appears and tries to get onto Ashley's back and join in which ends the fun. Alice Snowstorm appears and bashfully apologises for the trouble caused. Ashley decides that she likes Alice and offers her some cake, then realising that she doesn't have any and instead offering her a polo mint which she does have. Ben Jamin, Stone, and Ember all bond as they train at the school. Believing that they have found their calling they decide to arrange a suprise party for Ashley after her recent hard times. When they arrange the party, they are proud to have it all set up, and invite many random witch students. Sadly the wolf, Jerry, breaks in and eats the food. Ashley is devastated to turn up and find the foodless party - as it reminds her of a time that Amanda broke into the twins sixth birthday in the early hours and ate the food. Ashley is supported by Alice, who tells her the tale of when she lost her brother, Arnold. She explains that he - Arnie to her - had went to battle against hybrid wolves and save the genuine wolves. He failed and the hybrid wolves ate him. Jerry sits sadly beside the mourning pair and takes a moment to think of the wolves lost to the hybrids. Katie decides to get Ben Jamin, Stone, and Ember together and suggests they try another party but this time for one and all to come to, being a fan of welcoming parties. The trio agree and get to work setting up the party with the help of many random witch students. Katie finally manages to find Emily when she isn't busy and asks her to come to the party. Emily snaps that she is busy trying to train students and while Katie and Ashley might have time for nonsense, she doesn't. Looking tearful, Katie rushes away and hugs Jerry. On the day of the party, the random witch student "Bea" turns up and lurks in the shadows. As Ashley dances with Ben Jamin, Stone looks jealous. Ember teases him over his love for Ashley but Stone tells her that he is just a baby who a woman like her wouldn't notice. Ember agrees. During the party Ember notices "Bea", Nettle, and recognises her. She quickly uses her powers to turn off the music and shouts "Nettle you wee stinger!", beginning to chase her. The rest of the group (Alice, Ashley, Katie, Ben Jamin, and Stone) are confused but join the chase. They all arrive out of the party and find Ember lying on the ground, nursing extreme nettle injuries. They see a giant nettle dissapearing into the forest. The new young students continue training and decide to use the Magic Girls group as inspiration. One day Alice joins one of Emily's classes and finds her to be a strict teacher. By the end of the class, Emily shoos her, telling her that she isn't powerful enough to be party of her class. As Emily sits on the floor to nurse her tired feet, and the other students are gone, Alice is seen glaring at her through the glass door. Checking that nobody is around, she opens the door quitely and blows into the room. Suddenly there is a huge snowstorm in the room, with Emily wading through snow and trying to escape, confused. She soon uses her powers to get rid of the weather but Alice has vanished at this point, feeling proud of herself for taking the bossy Emily back down into her place. She finds Jerry and hugs him for comfort. Ashley soon goes back to the human world and visits Amanda's grave again. On the grave it says: Amanda Waters Too annoying, too blonde, too irritating.... but too young to lose. She breaks down at her parents attempt at a joke. Katie appears behind Ashley, having transported there, and snuggles her. Ashley pretends Katie is Amanda but realises Katie has a strange smell of lentil so it's not the same. She thanks Katie for being a good friend and Katie smiles happily. As Katie grins crazily at Ashley, she passes on some of her Power of Happiness, and Ashley grins back crazily. Character Changes During an interview, Ewe Loova confirmed that the book would introduce major character changes. This began rumours of a new student who might be mentored by Emily Earth, a group mentored by them, or someone Ashley Waters meets who reminds her of Amanda Waters. Other rumours suggested there could be a second group of "Magic Girls". Characters Ashley Waters Katie Steeples Stone Orchard Ember Wolf Alice Snowstorm Ben Jamin Nettle Silverfrost Jerry Emily Earth